Ayo, Makan Bersama Lagi!
by Pucca Hiruma
Summary: Sudah berapa lama mereka seperti ini? Tiga bulan, ah, bukan, nyaris empat bulan. Semenjak pangkat Harry di kantor meningkat dan toko ramuan Draco mulai memiliki pelanggan yang banyak mereka jadi jarang mengobrol santai. /Oneshoot/


**Ayo, Makan Bersama Lagi!**

**by : Pucca Hiruma**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

.

.

"Aku berangkat!"

Terdengar suara pintu terkunci. Matahari belum terlihat sempurna ketika seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan meninggalkan kediamannya. Hawa dingin masih sangat terasa jika tidak keluar menggunakan mantel tebal. Tapi, pekerjaannya memang seperti ini. Tidak mengenal waktu. Kapan pun kantornya membutuhkan bantuan, maka saat itu juga dia harus bergegas. Entah sudah berapa lama ruintitas seperti ini dia lakukan.

Lelaki lain yang berada dibalik pintu bagian dalam terdiam memandang pintu di depannya. Matanya masih terlihat mengantuk. Pakaian dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Menguap singkat laki-laki itu kembali ke kamar tidurnya, berniat melanjutkan sesuatu yang sebelumnya dia lakukan, tidur.

.

"Draco, maaf ya, aku tidak bisa pulang makan siang hari ini. Ada rapat mendadak. Maaf, ya!"

Lagi-lagi pesan itu terdengar dari pesan suara ponselnya. Menghela nafas lelaki berambut platina itu lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menuju dapur. Memanaskan kembali sop jamur yang sebelumnya telah dia masak lalu menuju ruangan di mana dia biasa menghabiskan makanannya sendirian.

Draco tahu pekerjaan pasangannya memang memungkinkan mereka untuk jarang bertemu. Sejak awal dia melamar Harry dia tahu resiko itu. Tapi tak disangka kalau ternyata kata jarang itu benar-benar terjadi. Dalam sebulan belum tentu sekali pun mereka bisa makan berdua dalam semeja, di rumah mereka.

Pekerjaannya sebagai peramu ramuan memang tidak mengharuskannya bekerja di luar rumah. Jadi dia tidak terikat oleh jam kerja. Dia dapat memulai dan mengakhiri pekerjaannya kapan pun dia mau. Itulah sebabnya dia yang mendapat tugas untuk memasak. Padahal dia lebih menyukai rasa masakan pasangannya.

.

"Draco, sepertinya aku akan pulang larut lagi. Kau makanlah duluan. Simpan saja bagianku di meja nanti akan kupanaskan sendiri."

Lagi.

Lagi-lagi hari ini mereka tidak bisa menikmati makanan bersama.

Setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan makanan untuk Harry, Draco memakan makanannya dengan pelan. Tangannya mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya. Mencoba mengusir sepi yang ada di rumah ini. Mencari kesibukan lain agar pikirannya tidak terus berada pada seseorang yang jarang dia temui.

Padahal mereka serumah, tapi untuk bertemu dalam waktu yang lama mereka jarang. Jika bertemu saja jarang bagaimana dengan makan bersama? Tentu saja sudah tak pernah.

.

.

"Sial, pulang pagi lagi hari ini!" gerutuan Harry.

Dibukanya pintu rumah dengan pelan. Berniat masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kakinya langsung mengarah ke ruang makan. Tempat yang jarang dia datangi jika tak ada keperluan. Tempat yang bbelakangan ini paling jarang dia gunakan bersama pasangannya, Draco.

Dipanaskannya makanan yang telah disimpan Draco lalu memakannya. Sudah berapa lama mereka seperti ini? Tiga bulan, ah, bukan, nyaris empat bulan. Semenjak pangkat Harry di kantor meningkat dan toko ramuan Draco mulai memiliki pelanggan yang banyak mereka jadi jarang mengobrol santai. Ruang makan dan ruang televisi yang dulunya menjadi tempat favorit mereka kini telah jarang digunakan.

Setelah mencuci piring kotor Harry menuju kamar tidur. Satu-satunya tempat yang kini mempertemukannya dengan Draco. Hanya sekedar mempertemukan, tidak lebih. Tak ada lagi canda tawa terdengar, tak ada lagi suara Draco yang menyebalkan ketika menggodanya, tak ada lagi suara gerutuan Draco tentang Harry yang seenaknya membangunkan tidurnya. Kamar ini kini hanya menyimpan sunyi.

Harry memutuskan untuk mandi kemudian berganti baju. Memilih untuk tidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar besok dapat bangun lebih awal. Dia telah memiliki rencana untuk besok pagi.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Draco." Senyuman cerah menyambut Draco ketika membuka matanya pagi ini.

Kecupan singkat di pipi dia rasakan sesaat setelah suara itu terdengar.

Dengan semangat Harry menarik tangan Draco, pertanda menyuruhnya bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Draco lalu mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi dengan pikiran yang masih kosong. Belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Kakinya lalu menuju ke arah ruang makan. Tempat yang berisi meja makan tidak begitu besar yang sepasang dengan dua kursi, kursinya dan Harry. Di meja makan telah tersedia dua piring kosong, sepiring roti bakar, semangkok besar salad, dan dua gelas jus jeruk yang terlihat segar. Tidak lama Harry keluar dari dapur yang berada di samping ruangan ini.

"Hai, tuan muda. Sarapan telah siap. Maaf hanya ini saja, siang nanti akan kumasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Cukup kan ini untuk sarapanmu? Atau kau lebih mau susu?" pemuda berkacamata berkata sambil menyimpan sepiring telur mata sapi di meja.

Draco tersenyum, mendekati pasangannya dan mencium pipinya ringan.

Akhirnya mereka bisa makan bersama lagi setelah sekian lama.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

Terinspirasi ketika sedang mendengar salah satu lagu Goosehouse - ごはんを食べよう（Gohan wo Tabeyou) yang berada di album Phrase #07 Soundtrack? :)


End file.
